Photo Box With Mazokus
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri took a photo together in photo box, and then it leads to Conrad goes to Murata and then Gwendal and Shouri.. What happens when Wolfram goes inside with Yuuri only? a little bit Yuuram! BL! XP took place when the mazokus on earth!


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, but this story is mine and mind only! XD Story dedicated to all of Yuuram lovers!

_**A/N:** I have the picture in my DA, if you want to see just go to my profile... okay? LOL!!  
_

_**Photo Box with Mazokus**_

"Yuuri, what is that thing?" Wolfram asked, pointing the photo box in the corner of the game center. Yuuri looked at the photo box and smiled.

"Its called photo box" he said. "f-ffo-tooo…" Wolfram tried to spell it in the right way. Yuuri chuckled.

"Wanna try? It's taking a picture of us, like a quick painting" Yuuri said.

"Painting? In that small box?" Wolfram asked again, getting more enthusiastic when Yuuri mention 'painting'. Yuuri nodded.

"Come on" he said, leading the way for him. Murata watched both of them in amusement from far away.

"Ahh… I'm jealous, Shibuya… Wonder if there is pretty girls in here that would like to have a photo box with me" Murata looked around, talking to himself. He looked right and left to find girls that would like to take a photo with him.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram enter the photo box, and Wolfram looked around in bemused.

"It's too small for a place to paint in here" Wolfram said. Yuuri snorted.

"We're not going to paint, but to take a picture. Now, which design would you like to choose?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked at the screen questioning.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't even know that this thing can talk" Wolfram touch the pad almost amazed. Yuuri watched his act and chuckled.

"Then let me, you sit down on there" he said as he pointed the small chair. Wolfram obeyed, letting Yuuri to do the things. As he finished, he walked back toward Wolfram, mention him to give him some space to sit down. Wolfram moved a little and Yuuri sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around the blond shoulder, which make him jumped a bit in surprised, but then let it go since he could felt Yuuri's warm body next to him. He looked at the screen, heard it saying 1, 2, 3 and then a flash light from above make him gasped in surprise.

"Now, it's going to take another picture, Wo-" Yuuri yelp when Wolfram suddenly shoved him away, almost toppling him. He quickly stood up and watched as the blond trying to break the machine.

"Wolfram! Stop!" Yuuri grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me, Wimp! You better get out of this small place before being trapped in here!"

"Wolfram, we're not going to be trap in here!"

"What are you talking about?! Shit! I didn't bring my sword! It's going to trap us in here and then attack us with its blinding Majutsu! Now get out, I will fight it myself before you get killed!" Wolfram shouted trying to break free from Yuuri's grasped. Yuuri winced when he receive a punch from his fiancé. Wolfram elbow hit Yuuri's stomach hard. He groaned in pain.

"Wolfram! It's not going to attack us! The flash light is only to make the picture better!" he explains between fighting to make Wolfram stop. Yuuri finally circled his arms around him to make him stop struggling. Yuuri sighed in relieve when the blond finally calm down.

"Really?" he asked, still doubting the machine as its takes the last picture, Yuuri stared at the screen expressionless. Wolfram jumped in surprised again, but this time does nothing.

"Yeah… Now, let get out of here" Yuuri said, dragging Wolfram out.

"Gezz, Yuuri, don't drag me into this weird box anymore" Wolfram pouted.

"Right right…" Yuuri mumbled, fighting the urge to tell that he was the one who asked in the first place. After a few seconds, Yuuri took the photo from where its came out and looked at it with a slight disappointment. There is no hugging, no cuddling, no kissing and all romantic moments. It's just a picture as if both of them fighting over something, while Yuuri being shoved, punched and also got hit on the stomach. He sighed heavily. Wolfram looked over the picture.

"How come it can take our picture in there in such a weird way? Human is so weird" Wolfram said, he then walks away. Yuuri only grunt in reply. Murata looked over the picture from his other side.

"Wow, Shibuya… That's the most… romantic moments that I've ever seen!" Murata said in amusement. Yuuri blushed.

"Shut up! Which part of this is romantic anyway?!" Yuuri said, crumpled the picture with his fist, but then regret it because Wolfram's face was cute in his opinions. Murata snickers.

"Plan failed, eh?" he said. Yuuri looked away blushing.

"Not that!" he said, walking away.

"Heika…" Conrad calls him. Yuuri looked up at him and smiled.

"Conrad… Are you having fun?" he asked. His Godfather looked at the photo than Yuuri just crumpled.

"Are you taking a photo box?" Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, but it's ended in misery" Conrad laughed.

"Plan failed, Weller-kyo" Murata explained.

"I already said it's not that!" Yuuri shouted with red faces.

"Want to take picture together?" Conrad asked, stopping the fighting. Yuuri nodded happily. With Conrad, everything will be going just fine. But it seems that Wolfram heard the conversation; he immediately walked over to them.

'_No way I'm letting just the two of them enter that weird place. Definitely not!'_ He thought, approaching them.

"Wait! I'm going in as well!" Wolfram said, glaring at both Yuuri and Conrad. Murata snickers again.

"What? Didn't you just say that you are not going in there anymore?" Yuuri asked him puzzled.

"Hmph! I'm not going to let you cheat on me, Wimp!" Wolfram said, crossing his arms. Conrad chuckled at his brother.

"Looks like the others are finish having fun. Aahh… I'm going in as well!" Murata said while he noticing Gwendal and Shouri approaching them. He quickly comes inside the photo box when he saw the three walked inside.

"What is this thing" Gwendal asked. "It's going to take your picture. Just come inside and you will understand" Shouri said.

Yuuri was walking inside when Murata suddenly bursts in. He almost falls over but quickly keeps his balance before falling onto Wolfram who was watching in amusement.

"Hey, Murata!" Yuuri shouted, and then he notice that Gwendal and Shouri were going inside as well, he yelped.

"I would like to try this earth box. It seems interesting" Gwendal muttered. Conrad smiled at his brother.

"Hey! Not all of us can fit inside here!" Yuuri said, waving his hands in front of his brother.

"What wrong with wanting to take a picture with my little brother?" Shouri said, grinning.

"Yeah, right… brother-complex" he muttered the last words. Murata slap his hand to his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh out loud which end up giggling like a girl.

"Hey, I'm the one who is going to stand beside Yuuri!" Wolfram shoved Shouri away from the young king. Yuuri groaned when he was being pulled by his arm.

"All of you calm down" he looked at the screen. Conrad was behind Wolfram who was clinging on Yuuri's right side. Gwendal next to Conrad which mean behind Yuuri and Shouri behind Murata who stand on Yuuri's left. He smiled a little; it's going to be so much memory.

"Alright minna… Let's take a picture! Wolfram no freaking out" Yuuri warned him. The blond reply him with a 'hmph!' and looked back to the screen. Yuuri choose the picture with a castle as a background. It's going to be a royal photo of the nobles Mazoku.

_**End…**_

_Giggles… I write this for fun, so I'm sorry if it's not really good. I just want to make it funny… and royal a bit LOL Well, I hope you enjoy reading this, readers… eheheh…Poor Günter didn't get the chance to take photo together with them.. He is still in Swiss with Bob XD Otherwise he will be fighting over Yuuri with Wolfram… Sorry for my bad grammar… I hope you review me well.. eheheh.. Oh yeah, the quote that I put at the beginning of the story I got it from my note book, the one that I use to write stories before I type it... its my fav. Quote! XD_


End file.
